


Juxtaposed

by cinalilli



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: but until then here's a sprig lmao, i may continue this if someone actually cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinalilli/pseuds/cinalilli
Summary: Edward goes through the Gate to a world not his own.





	

“Juxtaposed?” Edward asked, folding his arms. “So you mean to say that we’re linking in some way?”

“Similar,” the white-haired professor admitted, adjusting his glasses and steepling his fingers on his desk. “But when I say ‘linked’, know that I specifically mean linked at a specific point. Whether edges also fall into similarity is uncertain, if we are to further the analogy.

“That would be opposed to...?”

“Surely you’ve heard of the multiverse theory?”

The youth hesitated, fiddling with the white gloves that cloaked his hands.

“Briefly,” he admitted, masking panic as best he could as he stared the headmaster in the eye. “The Academy may have mentioned something like that, once or twice. It wasn’t strictly necessary for the functioning of alchemy, so I can’t say I ever took an interest in anything besides chemistry, so--”

“The multiverse theory details the way that various realities interlock and overlap,” Ozpin explained. “And it is exceptionally relevant, seeing as that ‘Gate’ you’ve fallen through appears to be leaking Grimm. Potentially, even, into the world from which you came.”

Uh oh. There was no way that could possibly be good. With a name like “Grim”, it most definitely wasn’t going to be another term for the “happy flora and fauna that never hurt anybody”, now could it?

“What’re Grimm?” he asked, despite himself.

“Creatures of darkness, attracted to negative emotions,” Ozpin replied, swirling the coffee in his mug before taking a swig. “Fear. Loathing. Hatred. Wr--”

“Wrath? Envy? Greed?” Edward finished, looking at Ozpin with a sense of worry settling in his stomach. “Like sins, too?”

“No to that extent, but...I...suppose you can look at them in that way,” Ozpin replied, slightly taken aback. “I wouldn’t go so far as to call them sins, per se, but keeping Grimm captive is almost always a task too perilous to do so often. As such, we have never truly examined one, and whatever remains after a battle dissolves into smoke. For this reason alone, there’s no way to truly be certain that they aren’t what you’re thinking of.”

“Sounds...bad.”

“Believe me, it is,” Ozpin said, his eyes boring into Edward’s. He gulped.

“And judging by your reaction, you’ve adequately assessed the situation here.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really have a clue as to what i'd do with this but here u go i guess


End file.
